


Ocean Sounds

by GlassesBlu



Series: Dream Bubble Chronicles [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood, Comic, Dream Bubbles, Lyricstuck, Multi, Pale Pitch, Wounds, large images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: Dirk has unexpected house guests





	Ocean Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).



[**Hold Your Own Hand**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1KJ0E3eHT8) by Mothers  
[**Ocean Sounds**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoAeFpUB1hA)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Find me at http://glassesblu.tumblr.com/ or https://twitter.com/GlassesBlu


End file.
